Can you hear my FeAr?
by ReJeCtEd s0uL 1162
Summary: Something keeps crawling back into Amy's mind and it has triggered an immense fEaR in her. Everyday is a torture for her,Sonic realizes something is wrong with her, but he cant help her because only Amy can resolve what and who is doing this to her...


I do not own any SONIC characters, should I continue?

**Glancing up at Sonic, she sighed knowing it would be useless to chase Sonic today, or tomorrow, or the next day or the next day after that. She felt a pang of sadness go through her body making it impossible for her to smile. She licked her lips and exited the place. Tails noticed her leaving and stopped her.**

"**Where are going Amy? It's Sonic's birthday. Why are you leaving so soon?" Tails asked holding her hand.**

**Amy forced a smile on her face, "I'm feeling kind of sick," She looked up at Sonic who looked back for a couple of seconds, but Knuckles caught his attention, "and I really would like to go home and rest."**

**Tails looked down, "Oh, well, ok Amy. I hope you feel better." She nodded and left the party where Sonic had turned 18 years old. She let out a broken sigh and walked quietly to her house. It wasn't really a long way to her house, but it seemed long since she felt lonely. It was about eleven at night. Wintertime, snowflakes slowly fell from the black sky. She shivered in her red jacket. The only lights shining were those from the houses and the sky. She looked around her neighborhood and realized how small it really was. **

"**Why am I still here?" She thought frowning. **

**A gust of wind hit against her frail body, making her teeth chatter, "Oh snap, it's really cold."**

**Making her way home, as she walked across one street, a car pulled up in front of her. She remained still waiting for the car to pass, but it didn't.**

"**Hey mister! Can you move?" She yelled a bit annoyed.**

"**Wanna a ride home Miss Rose?" A hoarse voice answered back. Amy's eyes widened a bit at the sound of her name.**

"**How-How do you know my name?" She asked frightened a bit. **

**The voice snickered, "Of course I know your name, don't you remember me sweetheart?"**

**Amy suddenly felt very scared by the sound of his voice. A sudden panic rose within her making her lose her breathe. **_**What? Who…Who is this guy?**_** She felt the urge to run, scream, immediately get far away as possible from this…this person, but she remained frozen in fear.**

"**What's wrong sweetheart? Don't you want a ride or what?" Again, the hoarse voice snickered. Amy shook and walked away slowly, but stumbled upon the way and fell back. The voice laughed harshly and drove away. Amy was left in the snow in fear wondering why this person triggered those emotions. She carefully stood up still shook up a bit of what had happened. **

**Amy breathed evenly trying to calm herself. She couldn't bring her legs to move, but the cold air made her move. She quickly walked to her house and shut the door behind her. **_**Why was I so….Scared? **_**Slowly, she made her way to her bedroom; she changed into her PJ and got into bed. **_**Don't you remember me sweetheart? **_**That voice sounded so familiar to Amy, it triggered immense fear in Amy when she heard it. It made her shiver even though she was under the warm covers. It was four AM and still she couldn't sleep. The voice kept bothering her. It haunted her all night, even in her dreams. It created nightmares for her that night. **_**Sweetheart….Sweetheart….**_

**RING! …. RING!**

"AAH!" Amy jumped out of bed and frantically looked around searching for an invisible danger. "Oh! It's just the phone…." She let out a relieved sigh and picked up.

"Amy?"

Amy yawned loudly, "What's up Rouge?"

"Oh Amy? Thank gosh! Hey guys! She's fine!"

Amy's ears perked up at Rouge's relieved voice, "Yes, I'm fine…Uh, what happened?"

Rouge seemed to be sobbing, "Honey, didn't you see the news?"

"Uh…" She turned around to face her clock, it read one thirty five in the afternoon,_ Oh snap, how much have I been sleeping?_ "No…What happened?"

"The time when you left the party was almost the same time three hedgehogs got murdered near our neighborhood! Oh Amy, why did you leave so early? We were worried sick!"

Amy's eyes widened, _I could have died yesterday…._ "We? Who are we?"

Rouge sniffed, "Well, the gang. Tails, Cream, Knuxie, Sonic…."

"Oh…Well, I'm fine…"

Rouge sobbed, "And we're glad!"

Another loud yawn escaped Amy's mouth.

"You sleep ok honey?"

"Just a rough night….Rough…Night…" The occurrence of the night before crept up her mind.

"Well, I'll leave you to rest ok honey? Take care."

"You too…"

They hung up. Amy gulped and shook her head trying to ignore the fear rising up again. She opened her closet door. A picture of her and Sonic was taped on the inside of the closet door. _Great, now I get reminded of…him. _She huffed and kept on searching in her closet for anything new. Only the usual outfit was in her closet.

"Oh, dang it all!" She slammed it hard and folder her arms. But then she remembered a gift from Cream was kept way back in her closet. Amy quickly searched for it and found it. Her hands pulled out a pretty short purple dress from a colorful box. In it were purple shoes and a purple headband. Amy smiled and mentally thanked Cream.

"Something new….Heh."

When Amy put on her new outfit, she walked over to the door, but stopped when she grabbed hold of the doorknob._ What if….What if I find __**him**__ again? The…Stranger?_

"Nah…Maybe….Maybe he just passed by and he really lives far away…Yeah! Far away…Yeah, that's it…Heh."

Amy giggled nervously and walked out. _There we go! Just needed sunlight…Sunlight…_

She walked a few steps more away from her house when a hand poked her shoulder. She let out a scream and spun around quickly covering her face fearing the worst.

"What's wrong?"

Amy opened her eyes, it was Knuckled, "Oh….Knuckles…Sorry…You kinda scared me there…Heh…Oh…."

Knuckles raised an eyebrow, "Oh, I'm sorry? Anyways, here."

Amy received a small box, "What's this?"

Knuckles shrugged, "I don't know, Tails is giving this to everyone since what happened yesterday…The murders and stuff. Well see ya Amy, be careful ok?" With that Knuckles left. Amy opened it and it was a neckelce. "Oh, how pretty…"

Amy smiled contently and kept going her way. When she looked up, she saw a familiar car coming her way. _Swetheart…._


End file.
